


Prompts: Singing

by Keeblo



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Singing, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Imagine person A singing a cutesy love song to person B. (Erikar, humanstuck! AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts: Singing

**Prompts**

  
**Prompt**  1: Imagine person A singing a cutesy love song to person B.

  
**Prompt 2** : Imagine Person A putting on music and dancing for B.

  
**Prompt 3** : Pretend your OTP are meeting at the age of five years old on the first day of kindergarten.

  
**Prompt 4** : Cuddling.

_**Singing: (Erikar)** _

"Eridan?" You know he's somewhere around here. "Eridan get your skinny ass out here." You set the bag of groceries you had bought on the counter. A scuffle comes from the living room area causing you to look up and walk slowly towards the room.

"Eridan? Are you in here?" There's a fire going in the fireplace and two mugs of something hot on the coffee table. Your face softens at the scene and you move to sit on the couch, wrapping the large blanket from the back of the couch around your shoulders. You only sit there for a few minutes before long fingers are covering your eyes. Immediately you lean into the touch, laughing quietly. "Really?"

Eridan removes his fingers and walks around the couch to sit next to you, pulling you into his side. "Hey babe." His fingers are warm against your winter chilled skin. For a moment he moves away from you, grabbing the mugs, handing you one. You hum appreciatively and lean back into him.

"So what's the occasion? Did you break something again?" You give him a playful pinch on the thigh, his chest moving under your cheek as he laughs.

"Nah, I just wanted to do somethin' nice for my favorite person." You hum again and cuddle into him. For a while neither of you speak, just enjoy the warmth and company of the other. At least until you feel a familiar buzz under your cheek and hear a soft sound above you.

Eridan plays with your hair as he continues to sing softly, pressing a kiss to one of your features at every pause. You sit up and rest your head against his shoulder so you can see his face. He turns to look at you and the fire glows on him; in him. You can see that passionate glint in his eyes and the quirked turn of his lips as he sings out the low notes.

Satisfied, you close your eyes and listen to the warm sound for a while. And somehow you manage to fall asleep curled up into his side. He doesn't wake you but carries you to your bed and takes care of everything before joining you and curling up against your back, puffing warm air against your neck.


End file.
